


The Tent

by kae24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kae24/pseuds/kae24
Summary: During the time that Ron left Harry and Hermione in the tent, things changed. Harry and Hermione grew closer together, and that would change the outcome of the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, other - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 217





	1. Ron Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be no definitive answer on exactly when Ron left and how long they were alone. I am choosing that he left at the beginning of October, before it got too cold, seeing as they overheard the conversation by a flowing river.
> 
> Also - I started this story for November's Rough Trade. I currently have nine chapters written. It is not complete as of yet, I hope to continue this story, but it may take a few months before it is finished.

**Chapter One: Ron Leaving**

“He’s gone,” Hermione said.

“Seems like it, yes,” Harry replied.

“Tomorrow we have to move to another location…” Hermione started.

“We usually do yes, I’m sorry ‘Mione,” Harry said and gave her a quick hug.

“Harry can you take watch tonight, I just can’t,” Hermione said.

“Of course, go see if you can rest,” started Harry. As Hermione turned to go to the bedroom, he continued. “Hermione, thank you for staying.”

Hermione tilted her head down and went into the bedroom. Harry got his wand from his pants pocket and sat at the entrance to the tent. Harry was furious at Ron, for saying everything that he did and then making Hermione pick between staying or leaving. He was furious at himself too for saying the things he did. But Ron, he had to bring up Harry’s parents. He knows, he knows since his first year that it was Harry’s deepest desire, that what Harry wanted more than anything would be to have his parents in his life.

Harry sat up all night and replayed in his mind the conversation his parents had when his wand did priori incantatem with Voldemort’s wand at the end of the Triwizard cup as well as what he hears when he is near a dementor. Those two instances are the only times Harry can remember hearing his parents’ voices. Harry was so mad with Ron. Why couldn’t Ron realize how good a life he’s got? He has a family with loving parents and lots of siblings that do love each other ultimately, even if they tease each other. Harry wanted that, he wanted a loving family. Why was it that Ron always stepped back from their friendship? In their fourth year he didn’t believe Harry about entering the tournament. Now Ron doesn’t believe Harry when he told him and Hermione everything that Dumbledore has told Harry.

In the bedroom, Hermione was quietly sobbing. She couldn’t believe that Ron said those horrible things and left them. He’s left Harry before, but this time is different, it doesn’t just have school consequences but consequences for the magic world. Hermione is glad she’s sticking with Harry, they promised him they’d help with the Horcrux hunt. Hermione took her promises seriously. She also thought that there was something between Ron and her and didn’t know what to do. Ron wouldn’t be able to find them because of all the privacy wards. And this was the first time they were together without outside influences. It took Hermione a long time to get to sleep that night.

The next morning, Harry made a quick breakfast with what they had lying around as well as some strong tea. Hermione creeped out of the bedroom when she heard the tea kettle whistle. They spent breakfast in silence.

“Can you pack up the tent? I just need a few minutes to myself,” Hermione asked as she finished her breakfast.

“Of course, let me know when you’re ready to move on,” Harry said.

Hermione walked over to a big tree and sat down, leaning her back against the trunk. Harry, meanwhile took down the tent and put everything in Hermione's expansive bag. After that was done, he sat down with Hermione for a bit. After a few minutes, she leaned her head on his shoulders, and Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"Ok, I'm ready," Hermione said.

"We just need to take down the enchantments and then apparate," Harry quietly said.

That was quickly done, and the two held hands. Harry directed their apparation. A few seconds later, they were in a different field, hundreds of miles away. Hermione let go of his hand very quickly. Harry took out the tent and set it up. Hermione quietly raised her wand and set up the enchantments again. Once done, she quickly went into the tent and crawled into bed. Harry let her go.

Harry knew that Hermione liked Ron during the past school year before, but didn't know if anything had happened officially to change Ron and Hermione's friendship into something more. He also knew that without being around Ginny, was hard for himself; and could assume that Hermione would be not her normal self for a little while.

A few hours later Harry called out to Hermione: "I'm going to go see if I can get some food. Do you want anything special?"

"If you can find some pasta, that would be nice for dinner," Hermione quietly responded.

"Sure, cheese too? If we heat the pasta and put cheese directly on it afterward, it could be like macaroni and cheese," Harry asked.

"That sounds wonderful, yes please," Hermione said quickly.

"I'll be back in an hour, hour and a half. Will you be ok by yourself?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," Hermione snapped.

"Ok, see you later," Harry said and then left.

Harry apparated blindly to the outskirts of the nearest town. He quickly found a little grocery store, and went in. Knowing he only had a several pounds he meandered down the aisles until he found some pasta. He saw that there was some on sale, and he smiled. Harry put two boxes into his shopping basket. He then went to the dairy section and picked some small shredded cheese packets and a small jug of milk. He also found some cereal that was inexpensive, which could also last for a while. He brought everything to the counter.

"Hello sir, I haven't seen you in this store before," the sales clerk said.

"Just quickly passing through, needed some last-minute grocery items," Harry replied.

"Well, your total comes to 3 pounds 70, please," the sales clerk responded, after ringing up the food.

"Here's a five-pound note," Harry said while handing him the money.

"Thank you, here's your change. Have a good day," the sales clerk said.

"Thank you, have a good day," Harry replied.

Harry took the bag with his groceries and left the store. He walked quietly and quickly to the edge of town. Needing time to himself before he went back to the campsite, he quickly did a spell and saw that he needed to go West and was about ten miles away from the campsite. He decided to walk a little bit of that before he apparated back.

It was calming and peaceful walking in a field alone. Harry could almost forget that there was a war that he was thrust in the middle of. He silently wished that he could forget his destiny to destroy Voldemort and could outlive his days in peace in the Muggle world. Knowing that he couldn't leave his friends and the Wizarding world to be ruled by Voldemort and his followers, Harry shook his head. After walking for around an hour, he apparated back to the tent.

"Hermione, I'm back he called," when he arrived and went inside the tent.

"I'm in the kitchen," Hermione commented.

Hermione was sitting with some tea. Harry sat down across from her and smiled. "I got pasta, cheese, milk, and cereal," he said.

Hermione softly smiled at him. "I'll cook, but can it wait a few hours?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry responded.

They spent the rest of the night in silence, even while eating dinner. Harry didn't want to push Hermione, and Hermione didn't want to talk, as she felt she'd burst out crying. Harry decided to give Hermione the bedroom to herself tonight, he'd sleep in the living room on the couch. There was no real reason to keep watch, they know their wards were secure.

The next day, Harry and Hermione slept in, when they both got to the kitchen, Hermione's eyes were red and it was clear she had been crying. Harry offered to make breakfast, while Hermione sat at the table.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Of course. Ummm, how are you, Hermione?" Harry asked as he set the cereal bowls down next to each of their seats.

"Could be better. You?" Hermione responded.

"About the same. Um, you know I'm here if you want to talk, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I appreciate that Harry. Do you mind if we stay here a bit longer, I was thinking we could call up Phineas Nigellus and talk to him, and see if we can find any more information out," Hermione said.

"Sure, what were you planning on asking him?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, just want to see what's happening at Hogwarts. Maybe he'll inadvertently tell us something that he thinks is irrelevant but is actually important. I just feel like he’s a resource that we have access too so we should use him," Hermione said.

After finishing breakfast, the two moved into their living room. Hermione reached into her rucksack and fumbled around for the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. When she grabbed hold of it, she performed the spells on the frame for it to be shred in darkness so Phineas couldn't tell where they were, as well as spells to change the sound of their voices.

"Again, you dare call me?" Phineas shouted as he came into the frame.

"Hello, Phineas. How's the Headmaster's office?" Hermione asked.

"Same as last time girl. How's Potter?" Phineas sneered.

"No idea. Has Snape moved anything around recently?" Hermione asked.

"Moved what? He's the Headmaster, of course, he's moved things around," Phineas answered.

"Has he moved anything from a place that's hidden in his office?" Harry asked.

"Not recently, although he did take something out of Dumbledore's portrait this summer. He whispered to Dumbledore's portrait that he'd keep it safe. Don't know what the item was though," Phineas responded.

"Out of Dumbledore's portrait? Like a safe?" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Yes."

Hermione quickly put the portrait back in her bag, waited a few more minutes and then looked at Harry. Harry just looked at her in wonderment. He knew she was excited about something but didn't know what it could be. What could be so exciting about Snape taking something from Dumbledore's portrait?

"Uh, Hermione, why are you so excited?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see, Professor Snape must have taken something needed for the war from Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

Only people Professor Dumbledore knew would be trustworthy could do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, Snape killed Dumbledore, he's not trustworthy!" Harry said vehemently.

"But the portrait let him!" Hermione said.

"Maybe the portrait Dumbledore doesn't know how he died. Besides, Phineas said Snape moved the object, so who knows where it is now," Harry replied.

"Portrait magic, the person, once they wake up, will remember every single moment in their history, including how they died. If Professor Snape is talking to Professor Dumbledore, it means that he is awake, knows how he died, and is still trusting Professor Snape," Hermione rattled off knowingly.

"Fine, I believe you, still we have no idea what it means, and I still don't trust him," Harry said.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course, I've always trusted you, even if I were angry with you for some stupid reason looking back at memories," Harry replied.


	2. Is Snape an Enemy or a Friend?

**Chapter Two: Is Snape an Enemy or a Friend?**

"Expecto Patronum Nuntias," Hermione whispered. Once her otter appeared, she continued. "Message for Severus Snape from Hermione Granger, you took something out of Professor Dumbledore's portrait this summer, can we trust you?" with a small affirmative noise the otter disappeared into the night.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I had Remus teach me that, it's the communication spell that the Order uses, Professor Snape should know how to do it back. It will reach him and say the message to only him since I just said it was to him, and no one else." Hermione replied.

"How long does it take to reach people?" Harry asked.

"It depends on the distance, but not any longer than a few minutes. Professor Snape will have to be alone, or with people he trusts though, to send a message back," Hermione replied.

Harry and Hermione waited for an answer. After ten minutes of silence, Hermione decided to go get a book to read, while Harry remembered that he had the Marauder's Map in his moleskin bag.

Harry activated it at once and was looking for where Snape might be on the map. After a few minutes he couldn't see him anywhere, so Harry, rightfully so, deduced he was meeting with Voldemort. Harry didn't know how long that would take, so he began looking at the map for other people. He found Ginny in the Gryffindor Tower, she was in her bedroom, perhaps getting ready for the day. He didn't see Ron anywhere on the map either, so he didn't know where Ron was, perhaps he went back home. To be honest with himself, Harry didn't really mind that Ron wasn't there anymore. He would whine and groan when they didn't have enough to eat and/or do during the day. It definitely was more peaceful without him around.

Two hours later a Patronus doe came into the tent, but Harry couldn't hear what it was saying. He could see the mouth opening, but no sound.

"He's with us, Harry. That was Professor Snape's Patronus. He says Dumbledore gave him information and something that will help us win the war," Hermione said after the doe disappeared.

"I still don't see how we can trust him," Harry complained.

"He wants to meet - somewhere neutral. Let's take a chance, you can always go in your invisibility cloak," Hermione said.

"What if it's a trap?" Harry asked.

"What if it's not, what if his information can really help us? Don't you think it's worth it?" Hermione responded.

"Fine, I'll go under my invisibility cloak. Where should we meet him?" Harry snapped.

Hermione ignored Harry's behavior. "Expecto Patronum Nuntias," Hermione said. At the otter's appearance, she continued. "Message for Severus Snape from Hermione Granger. Meet in one hour at the Quidditch stadium where the World Cup was held when it was Bulgaria vs Ireland. I will be in the north entrance to the stadium." The otter made the same affirmative noise and then disappeared. "Let's go, Harry, we can go right now, and pick a spot for where you can be under the cloak."

Within ten minutes, both Harry and Hermione dismantled the protective charms and packed the tent in Hermione's bag. Harry put on the cloak, held onto Hermione's shoulder, and they both apparated to the place the World Cup had been held. The stadium was still there, just as they had last seen it. Hermione did the point me spell and walked to the north entrance. She trusted that Harry was following along. When she finally got there, she whispered, in case Professor Snape had come early.

"Harry, why don't you wait in that first stand, but not too close to the stairwell," Hermione whispered.

"Got it, do you know any truth charms, Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked to where she suggested slowly.

"No, but um, I do have veritaserum. As soon as he gets here, stun him," Hermione said quietly.

Harry smirked, even though Hermione couldn't see it. "Glad you don't 100% trust him," Harry whispered and got ready.

The two waited with anticipation. Hermione had already spelled the area within a circle right around Harry with the normal protective spells, even if Harry was under the cloak. Five minutes before the hour was up, they both heard a loud crack coming from outside the stadium. Coming towards Hermione was Severus Snape, he was alone. Once he got within distance for Harry, he shot the stunning spell at him, and Snape fell flat on the ground. Hermione quickly conjured a chair, set him in it and tied Snape to the chair with ropes. She dropped three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth, made him swallow before she canceled the stunning spell on him.

"Granger, what is this?" Snape yelled.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Severus Snape," Snape said and then gasped.

“What is your job?” Hermione asked.

Snape seemed to struggle for a bit but than snapped out, “Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

"It's working!” Hermione exclaimed. “Does Albus Dumbledore's portrait still trust you even though you killed him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he does," Snape replied.

"What did you remove from his portrait in the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Gryffindor's Sword."

"Where is it now, and why is it important?" Hermione asked.

You could tell that Snape didn't want to answer, but he finally blurted out "It's kept on my person at all times in the miniature form. It holds Basilisk venom, which can destroy Horcruxes," Snape snapped.

"Where is it on your person?" Harry blurted out and came out of the cloak.

Struggling and not wanting to answer, but he finally did, "Inner left pocket, the password is 'Potter will prevail'."

"Well, it couldn't be something that a Death Eater would ever say, Hermione, keep your wand on him," Harry said while he walked closer to Snape, and opened his cloak. He couldn't feel any pocket, but as soon as he said the password, the lining in Snape's cloak opened up. Harry stuck his hand in it and pulled out a matchstick version of Gryffindor's Sword.

"Why does Dumbledore trust you still?" Harry asked as he stepped back.

Snape fought this question for several more minutes than the other questions were asked, but ultimately the Veritaserum made him answer. "I have always loved Lily and vowed to protect Harry Potter."

Hermione knew the veratiserum would only last a few more minutes and they couldn't dose him again. Hermione asked, "Why did you kill Professor Dumbledore?"

"It was a setup, to get back in the Dark Lord's good graces once and for all. Dumbledore was already dying from the curse he took when he retrieved the ring. He would die in summer anyhow," Snape replied.

"Will you help us?" Harry asked.

"As much as I can without betraying my cover until it is very necessary," Snape said. At this moment it was clear that Snape was no longer under the influence of the Veratiserum. "Very good Granger and Potter, I have to admit, I never thought you would stun me or that you would have veratiserum. Please untie me, and we can talk freely." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and with a glance, Hermione ended the rope spell. Once Snape was free, he smirked. "All right, that was sneaky, and wherever did you get that potion Granger?"

"I stole it from your stores at the end of last year. Somehow when you left, the enchantments on your office broke, and I went in and grabbed quite a few potions," Hermione said.

"You never said," Harry said impressed.

"You never asked," Hermione smirked.

"Well, now that you're sure I'm on the same side as you, let's talk business. I can only be away from the castle about an hour more," Snape said.

"So this sword will destroy Horcruxes for real?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter. I know Dumbledore told you about them, have you found any yet?"

"One, a locket. Kreature had it from Regulus Black, but we can't get it to open," Harry replied.

"It's Slytherin's locket, it can only be opened with Parseltongue," Snape replied.

"Do you know of any other Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

It took a while for Snape to respond. "Yes two, but I am not supposed to tell you about one until he is so weak that anyone can tell," he sighed.

"Tell me," Harry intoned.

"The one that I can tell you about is Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake. I swore not to tell you the other until after," Snape said.

"Swore as in?" Hermione started.

"Exactly," Snape said.

"Harry, he can't - if he tells before the others, he will die," Hermione explained.

"Fine, you can't speak it, but can you write it down?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't communicate with you Potter," Snape said.

"With me, so can you tell Hermione if I'm not here?" Harry asked.

Snape had to think about this and went over the wording of the vow in his head. After several minutes he concluded. "Yes, apparate away Potter and come back in ten minutes, and I do mean away, not just a few feet away, but at least 5 miles," Snape said.

"Got it, see you in ten minutes," Harry said and then apparated back to London, just to make sure it was far enough away.

Once Snape was sure he was gone, after casting the homenum revelio charm once to make sure. "Granger, Potter is the last Horcrux. He must die before the Dark Lord can truly be dead," Snape replied.

"His scar?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore thinks that Potter must die at the Dark Lord's hand, and no one else's. Please break this news gently. Even I did not want this. I may have hated his father, but Potter doesn't deserve this, he should not have lived just to die at the right time, but that is what must happen," Snape replied as soft as Hermione had ever heard him.

"Thank you, Professor. Do you know anything else that may be of use to us?" Hermione asked.

"Don't go to Godric's Hollow, or if you do, don't go into any house that someone leads you to, the Dark Lord has prepared a trap," Snape said.

"Thank you. Is the messenger spell ok to use?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but don't use it too often. And try to only use it in the very early morning, before 8 am," Snape said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Don't use HIS name, there's a taboo on it. Snatchers will break every enchantment and take you to the Dark Lord once they realize who you are," and with that Snape apparated out, and Hermione was left waiting for Harry to return. At exactly ten minutes after he left, Harry returned with a crack. Hermione took him and apparated both of them away.


	3. Horcruxes

**Chapter Three: Horcruxes**

Hermione apparated herself and Harry to a new clearing and started setting up the protective spells. Harry got out the tent and started setting it up too. Once everything was covered, they went inside. Hermione went straight for the kitchen and started to boil some water for tea.

"Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"It's bad Harry, worse than I feared. Let's wait until the tea is ready," Hermione replied.

The two were silent until the water was ready, and the tea was steeping. Once enough time had passed, Hermione took a sip. She then started to talk.

"Harry we don't know all of the Horcruxes, but we know two more than we did yesterday. Nagini is one, which will probably be a hard one to get to, as Riddle is keeping the snake close."

"Quit stalling, I was there when he told us that one. And why are you calling him Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape says there's a taboo on his name if we say it Snatchers can track it through whatever enchantments are around even the fidelius," Hermione replied.

"Got it, Riddle it is then, as I refuse to call him He Who Must Not Be Named. Quit stalling, what's the other Horcrux?" Harry said.

"Your scar," Hermione said.

"My scar? What the hell does that mean?" Harry angrily responded.

"Your scar is holding a Horcrux, it means we have to get rid of your scar," Hermione quietly said.

"Ok so let's do that," Harry commented.

"We can't, there's no way," Hermione replied.

"What does that mean, we're stuck? 'Neither can live while the other survives', bloody hell, we both just have to keep our existence, I can't truly live while he's around, and neither can he," Harry said.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” Hermione said.

“Forget it,” Harry said.

“Harry, we should talk,” Hermione said.

“Not now Hermione. Please,” Harry said.

Harry downed his tea and rushed out of the tent. Hermione followed, only to find Harry sitting down by a tall tree just a few feet away. Harry was silently crying. Hermione decided to let him be and went back into the tent. She didn’t really know what to do so she just picked up a book and read. After about an hour, she looked in the kitchen and tried to figure out what they might be able to have lunch. As she was thinking this, there was a certain popping noise and food materialized on the table.

“Hello?” Hermione quietly called out.

“Dobby is here Ms.Grangey. Snapey sent me,” the house-elf, Dobby said and then materialized.

“Dobby! Oh Dobby! Professor Snape sent you?” Hermione asked.

“Yes Snapey sent me with food for Harry Potter and Ms.Grangey. You weren’t supposed to catch me. Dobby must punish himself,” Dobby said and was about to hit himself on the table but Hermione intervened.

“Dobby, don’t punish yourself. Harry is right outside the tent, I’m sure he’d love to have you say hello to him. Why don’t you tell him that you brought food?” Hermione suggested.

“Dobby will go get Harry Potter!” Dobby exclaimed.

Dobby went outside while Hermione brought some silverware over to the table. Hermione heard Harry exclaim and heard Dobby herd Harry back into the tent. Harry exuberantly came into the kitchen and sat down with Hermione.

“Dobby, come eat with us,” Harry said.

Dobby tried to run to hit his head on the table, but Harry knew what he was about to do and held him back.

“Dobby, no punishing yourself. Now come on and sit with us. You don’t have to eat, but stay for a bit. Unless you must get back to Hogwarts soon?” Harry said.

“Dobby can stay Great Harry Potter. Dobby does not need food, but Dobby will stay,” Dobby said.

“Dobby, you said Headmaster Snape sent you here?” Hermione asked in-between bites of food.

“Yes Ms.Grangey. He said that Dobby had permission to find Harry Potter and give him food from Hogwarts kitchen,” Dobby replied enthusiastically.

“Well thank you for lunch Dobby, this is much better than the food we would have prepared,” Harry said.

“Dobby thanks Harry Potter. Dobby can bring you more food too. Snapey said I could find you whenever now and give Harry Potter and his Grangey food as long as the other house-elves at Hogwarts does not notice Dobby coming and going,” Dobby said.

“Well that’s terrific Dobby, thank you. You don’t need to come three times a day, maybe come once every few days with enough food to last us until the next time. We can keep the food in stasis and then re-heat it,” Hermione suggested.

“Dobby will do that at dinner time then. Dobby thinks that’s a good idea Ms.Grangey!” Dobby exclaimed.

“Dobby you said that Headmaster Snape told you could come, but not before then – but did you know where we were before Headmaster Snape said you could come? We have charms and wards up that should prevent anyone from finding us, how did you find us?” Harry asked.

“Dobby always knows where the Great Harry Potter is. Dobby can always be finding him, even with wards. Dobby is employed by Hogwarts so needs Headmaster approval to leave,” Dobby replied.

“Dobby, how do you always know where Harry is?” Hermione asked.

“Harry Potter freed Dobby, Dobby will always know and feel Harry Potter’s magic,” Dobby said simply.

“Dobby, how are you still a free house-elf if you can feel my magic?” Harry asked curiously.

Dobby squirmed a little before trying to bang his head on the table. Harry stopped this by making Dobby look at him, and repeated the question.

“Dobby is employed by Hogwarts,” Dobby replied.

“Dobby, please answer the question, how can you feel my magic? I thought only bonded house-elves could do that,” Harry questioned. “And do not punish yourself I honestly want to know.”

Dobby looked at Hermione and then down at the ground. “Dobby is not free, Dobby bounded himself to the Great Harry Potter. Please do not be angry with Dobby,” Dobby said.

“Bonded with me? How could you do that without me knowing? Hermione, I swear I had no idea. Dobby how can you work at Hogwarts but be bonded to me?” Harry asked.

“Dobby bonded with Harry Potter the night Harry Potter freed Dobby. Dobby knew Harry Potter couldn’t use a house elf while at school. That’s why Dobby got a job at Hogwarts. But Headmaster Dumbleydore knew Dobby was bonded to Harry Potter and so did Snapey. Dobby just couldn’t leave Hogwarts as Dobby was getting paid by Hogwarts,” Dobby replied.

“Wait, you bonded with me when I helped free you from Lucius Malfoy? How come you never told me?” Harry asked.

“Dobby knew that Harry Potter was not ready to be bonded. Dobby also knew Ms.Grangey views on house-elves. Dobby kept it a secret. Dobby is sorry Harry Potter,” Dobby replied.

“It’s ok Dobby. I am glad you told me now though. Because you are bonded to me, I get to set some rules and you must obey me, right?” Harry said.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Do you trust me Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but,” Hermione started but Harry interrupted her.

“Trust me then,” Harry started. “Ok Dobby, since you are bonded with me, I have a few rules. Number one, you must never punish yourself ever, no matter what. If you think you did something bad, you can come talk to me, ok?”

Dobby nodded, and Harry looked at Hermione who smiled.

“Number two, I will pay you one gallon a week, not negotiable,” Harry said.

“Harry Potter that is too much!” Dobby exclaimed.

“Dobby, it is not too much. You may be bonded to me, but I am going to be treating you like a hired person not a slave. Ok and last one, number three Dobby when you come give us food from Hogwarts you must spend some time with us and tell us news, so plan your absences accordingly,” Harry stated.

“Dobby can do that Harry Potter sir. Thank you Harry Potter. Dobby needs to go back to Hogwarts now. I will come back tonight with supper and some extra meals and news,” Dobby said before he popped back to Hogwarts.

“Well, we can eat better now,” Harry smiled.

“Yes we can, let’s eat and then talk. I want to know how you’re feeling,” Hermione said.

“Hermione…” Harry started and with a look from Hermione he continued to eat his lunch.

The two ate silently for a good twenty more minutes. Harry was eating as slowly as possible to prolong this talk that he knew Hermione wanted to have. Harry did not want to talk about the Horcrux that is his scar. Harry had a plan up his sleeve and would turn the tables on her. He didn’t want to be the only one who was upset.

“All right Hermione, ask your question,” Harry said when he was done eating.

“How do you feel?” Hermione asked.

“I feel full of food,” Harry asked and looked down.

“Harry, you know what I mean!” Hermione shouted.

“What do you want me to say Hermione? I have to die to defeat Riddle. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to die,” Harry said.

“But Harry, maybe we can find some other way other than you dying?” Hermione asked.

“Hermione, I do not want to talk about it. Do whatever you wish. Research, that will keep your mind off of Ron,” Harry stated.

“Harry, how dare you!” Hermione shouted.

“How dare I? How dare you, you’re talking about me dying so flippantly so I will talk to you in the same way,” Harry stated.

Hermione ran off to the bedroom crying. Harry got out of his seat and was about to go to her when he decided it wasn’t worth it. He said what he wanted to say. Hermione just didn’t know when to quit. Didn’t she realize that Harry didn’t want to talk about him dying so Riddle could die as well? Why would anyone want to talk about their upcoming death? Should Harry have brought up Ron? Harry didn’t know but he felt so frustrated.

Hermione slammed the door shut and went to her bed and curled up and cried. Harry shouldn’t have said that about Ron. Ron was…What was Ron? Hermione didn’t know what to feel about Ron anymore. Did she like Ron? Yes. Did Hermione think Ron shouldn’t have left them? Yes. Was it already easier without Ron around? Yes. Hermione did not know what do with all of these conflicting emotions. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn’t want to talk about his scar, but how could they move forward with a plan for the other Horcruxes without talking about it? Hermione was always taught to talk about her feelings.

The two spent the next hour and a half in the separate spaces, Harry in the kitchen and Hermione in the bedroom. Hermione quietly opened the door and sat down next to Harry.

“Had a good cry?” Harry asked.

“Harry, stop this right now. This isn’t you,” Hermione shouted.

“It is me Hermione. I don’t want to talk about anything with you right now, leave me alone,” Harry said.

“Harry, are you wearing the locket?” Hermione sniffingly asked.

“The locket! It’s a Horcrux, we have the means to destroy it now. Hermione wow,” Harry stated as he realized he still had the locket around his neck. Harry took off the locket. He put it on the table. “Should we destroy it or should we wait until we found more of them?”

“I don’t know Harry. What does your gut say?” Hermione replied.

“My gut wants to kill Riddle, but obviously that can’t happen. Yes, I think we should destroy it. Where did you put the sword?” Harry said.

“I put it in my bag, I’ll get it,” Hermione said. Hermione easily found the sword as it was the last thing she had put in her expandable bag. She gave it to Harry. “Professor Snape said the locket would need Parseltongue to unlock it. Do you feel up to it?”

“Honestly no. But that locket is making all of us crazy. I am sorry Hermione I shouldn’t have said those things. I made you upset,” Harry said.

“Apology accepted. How about this, when Dobby comes back with supper – maybe we can ask him if there’s any house-elf magic that can contain the bad aura until you are ready to destroy it?” Hermione commented.

“Hermione, you are brilliant, you know,” Harry said with a smile. “For now, maybe let’s put it on the table, in plain sight and one of should just be able to view it at all times.”

“Sounds like a plan Harry,” Hermione blushed.

“Hermione…” Harry started.

“Forget it, you were wearing the locket,” Hermione said with a smile.

“I don’t want to talk about my scar. But at least we know some things. Two Horcruxes are destroyed, the diary and the ring. One is about to be destroyed, the locket. A fourth is Nagini, which will be hard to kill, a fifth is my scar. We still need two more Horcruxes. All of these Horcruxes were personal to Riddle. The diary he kept at school, his ancestry ring and locket, Nagini – arguably the only thing that Riddle is close to. Ancestry for two of the Horcruxes, I wonder if the other two could be something similar, but I don’t know what,” Harry said.

“Harry, without that locket to disturb you, you’re very smart, you know that?” Hermione said.

“Not as smart as you Hermione,” Harry said.

“Me, books and cleverness?” Hermione smiled.

“And friends,” Harry smiled back.

“Thanks Harry,” Hermione said.


	4. Dobby and Talking

**Chapter Four: Dobby and Talking**

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day sitting silently on the couch together. Hermione researched Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw to see if there were any heirlooms they may have had. Harry simply sat quietly and was thinking to himself.

“Hey ‘Mione?” Harry called out.

“Yes,” Hermione said and looked up at him.

“Should we come up with things to ask Dobby?” asked Harry.

“That’s a good idea, yes let’s,” Hermione said.

The two of them spent the better part of an hour trying to come up with questions about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general that Dobby might have answers to. Harry made some tea for them both while waiting until Dobby would show up again. Harry and Hermione sat there silently for a bit, until Dobby popped in.

“Where should Dobby put food?” Dobby asked as he popped in.

“Here Dobby, I’ll take it,” Hermione said, and brought the food over to the kitchen. “Does the food need a stasis charm?”

“Only if you take food out. The basket has that charmy and keep food warm charmy,” Dobby replied.

“Thanks so much Dobby for bringing us this food,” Harry said. “Why don’t you sit and stay for a while, we have some questions to ask you, if that’s ok, as we don’t really know what’s going on in the wider Wizarding World.”

“Dobby be answering questions to Master Harry!” Dobby exclaimed.

“Ok, great Dobby, thanks so much,” Hermione said as she got settled on the couch with a quill and the parchment that they wrote their questions down. As discussed previously, Harry would ask Dobby the questions, while Hermione would write down any pertinent information.

“All right, first Dobby we wanted to know how Ginny, Neville, and Luna really are?” Harry asked.

“It bees hard in Hogwarts this year. Female Wheezy, Nevvies, and Luna try to protect all the students. They did have trouble and worked with Hagrid for many detentions. Snapey leaves them alone but Carrows do not,” Dobby replied.

“Are the seriously injured in any way?” Harry asks.

“No, Dobby does not think so. Dobby knows they are happy to protect students. They take punishes so that younger students don’t get cursed,” Dobby asked.

“What do the Carrows do for punishing students?” Harry asked.

“Evil pain curse. They force older students to use curse on younger students,” Dobby replied.

“Cruciatus?” Harry asked.

Dobby nodded.

“What does Snape do all day?” Harry asked.

“Mostly stays in headmastery office. Sometimes he comes down for meal times, but not normally,” Dobby replied.

“What is the Ministry doing?” Harry asked.

“They be putting muggleborns on trial still. Azkabany is filled with many wizards and witches,” Dobby replied.

“Is Umbridge still in charge of that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Umby is heading the trials. Only one or two a day now though. Earlier there were many more each day,” Dobby answered.

“What is the Minister doing?” Harry asked.

“Passing laws and making sure wizards be know who they want to capture with rewards. Snatchers are mean wizards who try to get these wizards for money,” Dobby replied.

“Dobby, do you have magic available that you could keep this locket inside some kind of force where no one can touch it and it couldn’t harm anyone, but kept safe so we don’t need to wear it all the time?” Harry asked as he showed Dobby the locket.

“That locket be bad Master Harry,” Dobby replied.

“Yes, we need to destroy it, but we want to wait. We don’t want to wear it anymore though, can you help?” Harry asked.

“Dobby can helps Master Harry and Ms.Grangey. Show me a safe place where you can store it,” Dobby said.

Harry brought the locket and Dobby over to a cabinet under the sink in the kitchen. “Dobby can we store it here? Also, we need to be able to take the ward or whatever magic you are doing down without you in case we can’t call you,” Harry said.

“Dobby be doing that. Give Dobby space and five minutes. Go back on couchy with Ms.Grangey,” Dobby said. Five minutes later Dobby returned to the living area. “It is being done Master Harry. The magics keep the locket safe in the cabinet, even if you pack the tent away. Only you and Ms.Grangey’s voices can make magics go away to take locket out. You need to say phrasy ‘destroy locket’ and point wand to it as you say those words.”

“Wow, that’s perfect Dobby, thank you!” Hermione said.

“Dobby is happy that Ms.Grangey likes it,” Dobby said. “Any more questions, or Dobby can go back to Hoggywarts now?”

“You can go back to Hogwarts, yes. When will we next see you?” Harry asked.

“Dobby brings food for five days. Dobby will come back in five days and bring more food and newsy for Master Harry Potter and Ms.Grangey!” Dobby exclaimed and popped out of the tent.

“Well, that was some useful and some not so useful information,” Harry said.

“Yes well maybe we need to be more specific next time? Or maybe ask him to look out for something in particular?” Hermione replied.

“That’s a possibility, yes. Let’s come up with topics for him to get information on. I wonder if he can bring us library books?” Harry said.

“Oh, that’s a great idea Harry!” Hermione said.

“Well, we have good food, let’s eat supper,” Harry said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione looked through the basket, and settled on eating a meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and peas. They figured they deserved it after not eating very well since they went on the run. For the next twenty minutes the two were eating heartedly and moaning with delight on the great meal. After the meal, Harry and Hermione went back to the living room to discuss a few things.

“Hermione, I wanted to re-iterate how sorry I was yesterday for saying those things about you and Ron and my attitude when wanting to talk to me about my Horcrux in my head. Yes, it was embellished due to the locket, but there was some truth in there, can we talk?” Harry asked.

“Sure Harry, let’s talk,” Hermione said as she got comfortable on the couch.

“I don’t want to die, but I do want to stop Riddle. I am still trying to process being a Horcrux. Hermione, I need you – if anyone can figure out a way for me not to die, it’s you,” Harry stated.

“I’m glad you think that much of me, and I will definitely put my research skills to the test, for sure. How about this, we don’t talk about you dying unless I can come up with something or we have destroyed all the rest of them?” Hermione tried to compromise.

“Or I bring it up?” Harry conceded.

“Or you bring it up,” Hermione said and they both smiled.

“Can I be honest with you?” Harry asked.

“Please,” Hermione replied.

“I don’t miss Ron. I know some of it was the locket, but most if it was him bringing up his honest opinions and having the courage to say them,” Harry said while looking down.

It took Hermione a few minutes to respond and when she did she looked down, “It was mainly the food and the locket, I think. He’s never been hungry in his life, always cared for. I have too, but I sometimes have gone without because I’ve focused on my studies or reading a book for fun and forget to eat. Not him, he’s geared towards food. I don’t know how to feel.”

“Do you believe I’ve told you everything Dumbledore did?” Harry asked.

“Yes I do,” Hermione replied.

“He didn’t. He has never believed the important things. He didn’t believe it when I said I didn’t put my name in the Triwizard Tournament. Shouldn’t a best friend believe you?” Harry commented.

“They should also challenge you,” Hermione said.

“Yes, at first, but after listening that you plainly did not do what they are saying you did, what should happen?” Harry replied.

“In that particular scenario, Ron should of understood that you didn’t put your name in,” Hermione said.

“Exactly! And as much as I hated it, you were right to get my broomstick inspected in third year, it was for my safety. But what did Ron care about? Getting to ride the Firebolt, that’s it. Everything is him, him, him, no care for others. He hated when Ginny publicly kissed her boyfriends, well so did I but for different reasons, but then with him and Lavender? All he cares about is himself,” Harry said.

“He has been a bit immature,” Hermione conceded.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Harry asked. “Please don’t get mad.”

“Go ahead Harry,” Hermione replied.

“Do you really like Ron, as in boyfriend material – or is he just a guy you think you have a chance with?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know anymore. To be honest as well, I’ve been thinking of it a lot since he left us. I was always jealous of him last year, but was I jealous because I wanted him or jealous because I didn’t have anyone of my own?” Hermione said.

“I don’t miss Ginny, I did when Ron was here and you two were semi-together. But now, I’ve really only thought of her once. It doesn’t hurt, hurt that I’m not with her which is what I think should happen if I really did like her,” Harry said.

“You didn’t want to be a third-wheel?” Hermione nodded. “Yes, I can understand that. I don’t know about me and Ron. Do I miss him? Yes. Do I miss him because I liked him or do I miss him because he’s always with us – ‘the trio’? I don’t know,” Hermione said.

“Let’s get some sleep. Now that the locket is secure until I’m ready to destroy it, we both can have a good night’s sleep with no need for one of us to stay up and keep watch. Dobby said our wards were good as long as we didn’t say HIS self-stylized name,” Harry said.

“Yes, let’s. Maybe next time Dobby can split the bedroom in two? So we each have our own spots?” Hermione said.

“That seems like a good idea,” Harry replied.


	5. The Locket and Growing Closer

**Chapter Five: The Locket and Growing Closer**

The next several of days passed by well. Harry continued to internally struggle with the knowledge he had to die. Hermione started to go into research mode and was constantly reading. Every other day the two would pack up the tent and apparate to a new location. There were often large times of silence between Harry and Hermione. It wasn’t as oppressive as when Ron was there though. It was calm. Both Harry and Hermione were doing important self-care.

On the seventh day after the news about the Horcruxes, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, when a patronus came into their tent. “Potter and Granger I have some important information, can we meet?” Professor Snape’s voice came out of the doe Patronus.

Harry and Hermione had a silent conversation. Hermione sent her otter Patronus back to Snape saying yes, and asking where and when. Professor Snape sent a message back within five minutes telling them apparition coordinates and said he’d be there at 9:45am, which was in ten minutes.

“We were going to move today anyway. I’ll pack up the tent. What do you reckon, under the invisibility cloak just in case?” Harry said.

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea,” Hermione replied who went to grab some books laying about to put in her bag.

Five minutes later, the two were under the invisibility cloak. Harry grasped her waist, and Hermione apparated them both to the coordinates given by Snape’s Patronus. They were seemingly in the outskirts of a small town, close to a wooded area. At exactly 9:45 they heard a small bang from apparition. Harry and Hermione had wands out and stayed under the cloak. Hermione cast ‘Homenum Revelio’ to see how many humans it detected. When it only showed the three of them, Harry took off the cloak.

“Potter, Granger,” Professor Snape said as his greeting. “Good thinking just in case.”

Both Harry and Hermione said hello. Professor Snape conjured a chair to sit in, and when Harry and Hermione saw that, they did the same.

“Have you destroyed the Locket yet?” Professor Snape asked.

“Not yet, I haven’t wanted to, as I’m dealing with everything you told Hermione last time. I can do it right now though if you think it’s best,” Harry replied.

“Yes, you should destroy the Locket today, however, don’t destroy any more if you find them. After destroying this one, Riddle will sense the rest being destroyed. Wait until you’ve collected the rest other than Nagini and the one I told Hermione about. Any ideas for the others?” Professor Snape said.

“We think they’ll be related to the Founders of Hogwarts, but unsure what. We don’t think it’s Gryffindor as we have the sword. Slytherin is taken care of. Professor Dumbledore showed Harry Hufflepuff’s Cup – but we don’t know where that may be; and we don’t know if there’s anything from Ravenclaw worthy of it,” Hermione rattled off.

“What does the cup look like?” Professor Snape asked.

“It’s easier if I show you Professor, go ahead and cast it,” Harry said.

“Legilimens!” Professor Snape casted and swam into Harry’s mind.

Harry tried to project the memory of Riddle and Hepzibah Smith from the pensieve. He saw that memory being projected so he thinks that he did it correctly. A minute later Professor Snape broke eye contact.

“Have you seen it?” Harry asked after catching his breath.

“I may have. Let me talk to some people,” Professor Snape said. “As for Ravenclaw, she had a Diadem that was supposed to grant the wearer wisdom. It’s been lost for centuries though, I’ll ask around for that as well,” Professor Snape said.

“Ok so we’ll take care of the locket today, and you’ll get in touch with us about the other two we’re not sure about locations for. Thank you and thank you for sending Dobby,” Hermione said.

Professor Snape nodded and apparated out.

“Well then, let’s travel to a new spot, set up our tent, and then I will destroy the locket” Harry stated.

Hermione held onto Harry, and apparated away. They were now on a plateau that overlooked a forest. Harry started to cast the secrecy and protective spells, while Hermione set up the tent. Once she got the tent set up, Hermione went to the cabinet that Dobby put the locket in; and said the phrase that Dobby had told them to do. She turned it over to Harry and then got Gryffindor’s sword out and handed that to Harry as well. Harry and Hermione went outside, but stayed inside the protective spells.

“All right, stand back Hermione, I don’t know what this is going to do when I open it,” Harry said.

Once Hermione was about five yards away Harry put the locket on the grass. He concentrated on the snake etching on the locket. “Open,” Harry said and one look at Hermione he knew he spoke Parseltongue.

The locket opened and black mist came out of the two sides of the locket. It started off being Riddle’s voice, but then formed the figure of Ron Weasley. “I knew you two would get together if I wasn’t there. You always get everything don’t you Potter. Couldn’t you let me have something for once?” the Ron-figure started talking.

“Harry don’t listen, just stab it!” Hemione said.

The Ron-figure continued to talk at Harry. “Why do you think you are so special, you’re nothing Harry Potter!” Suddenly the Ron-figure changed shape and now it was a figure that looked like Ginny. “I’m glad you aren’t at Hogwarts this year, I can actually have fun with boys who know what they’re doing.”

“Harry James Potter – stab it!” Hermione shouted and moved closer to Harry.

Harry shook his head and raised the sword. Hermione gave him a nod and Harry thrust the sword down onto the locket. A loud hiss and all was quiet. Both Harry and Hermione walked over to the locket and saw that the snake etching was severed where the sword stabbed it, and the hole went all the way through.

Panting, Harry said: “It’s done.” He dropped the sword on the ground and walked away.

Hermione picked up the sword and the now destroyed locket and put them both in her bag. She walked towards Harry. “Are you ok?”

“No, not really,” Harry replied.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll make us some tea and heat up an early lunch from our stock of food,” Hermione said and gently guided Harry into the tent.

Hermione busied herself with boiling water, while Harry decided to get up and wash his hands, as he felt like they were dirty even if they were not. Hermione slid a mug of tea that she prepared towards him, when he came back into the kitchen.

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. “Harry you need to talk about what just happened.”

“No, ‘Mione, I don’t,” Harry said.

“Harry, you know that Ron does have his jealousy but he loves your friendship,” Hermione continued.

“He loves it so much that he’s here with us, huh? Tell me Hermione – do you wish you had gone with him?” Harry said with a hint of sadness.

“No, I don’t. You are and always have been my best friend. Ron, well Ron always was kind of a tag-a-long,” Hermione said.

“Wait, what?” Harry stuttered.

“I’ve had to do a lot of thinking over the past few weeks since he’s been gone. I know that he fancied me, Harry. I think I thought I fancied him too, but not having here as made me realize how much of an arsehole. He was the one who made me cry that day when you two accidently locked the troll in the classroom. He was the one who always teased me about liking my studies. He was the one who thought Crookshanks killed Scabbers because of me. He was the one who turned his back on you when you got picked in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was the one who couldn’t deal with me having Krum as a date, or Ginny having dates, and then when he had Lavender did way too much public display of affections. There’s more that I thought of, but those are the major ones,” Hemione said with hardly any breath.

“I’ve been thinking too over these weeks. How come I couldn’t see that he wasn’t a good friend before this?” Harry asked.

“Because you never had a friend and wanted one so badly when you came to Hogwarts,” Hermione said and laid her hand over his.

“But he did do all of those things, why did I take him back time and time again? I ignored you for telling McGonagall about the Firebolt, when you were just protecting me, I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have taken his side. I shouldn’t have taken his side on a lot of things. Truth is, without you Hermione, I would have been so completely lost or even killed by now,” Harry said softly.

“I’m a girl,” Hermione calmly stated.

“That shouldn’t matter,” Harry said. “And for the record, I always knew you were a girl.”

“It shouldn’t, but it does. You grew up without love, without friendships, without a lot of things. Ron was the first one to be your friend,” Hermione countered.

“I didn’t always treat you like a friend,” Harry stated.

“I forgive you,” Hermione said.

“Hermione, thank you,” Harry said.

Hermione just smiled. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes, I am, very hungry actually,” Harry said.

“Good, I’ll make lunch, and we can talk more,” Hermione said.

“Hermione, before you do. I just want you to know that Ginny and I are over,” Harry said.

“I knew you broke up with her, but I thought that was just because of you having to hunt Horcruxes?” Hermione said in a stunned voice.

“At first, yes. But as the weeks and months have gone by, I realized she’s still a bit of the same person she was when I first met her. Thinking of me as the Boy Who Lived and not just Harry. I mean did I like being with her, sure, but it seems more lust than wanting to be in a relationship where there is something for both of us. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t see a future with her, and us being on the run as made me realize that I want more out of a relationship than occasional snogging. I didn’t feel like I could talk to her about some things, and I don’t want to keep secrets from the person I’m with. Also, I’m going to have to die to kill Riddle, so what’s the point in even wanting to be in a relationship?” Harry said.

“Does Ginny know that it’s over, over?” Hermione asked.

“After all I said, that’s what you focused on?” Harry asked slyly. Hermione just smirked. “I have no idea what she thinks, I haven’t talked to her since Bill’s wedding, have I?” Harry grinned.

“I know you won’t talk about your Horcrux, so I thought I’d at least get you to smile and talk about something else,” Hermione said.

“You’re smart, you know that Hermione?” Harry smiled. “So you don’t really like Ron romantically, and I don’t like Ginny romantically either, interesting.”

Hermione smiled and reached over to hold Harry’s hand. They spent the rest of lunch in silence. A peaceful silence, not a tense one that had happened right after Ron left.


	6. Godric's Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know trick or treating is mainly an american aspect of Halloween, but I love it so much, so pretend they do it in the uk as well.

Chapter Six: Godric’s Hollow

The next few days, Harry and Hermione decided to take a break from looking for clues and such on the Horcrux hunt – after all Snape was looking into a few leads, they were getting fed properly by Dobby, and Harry could use the relaxation time from thinking of his probable impending doom. While Harry was busy getting ready for the day in the bathroom, Hermione had an idea.

“Dobby!” Hermione shouted.

A loud pop sounded. “Ms.Grangey called Dobby?” Dobby asked.

“Yes Dobby I did. I have a question, and I want this to be a possible surprise for Harry, so please don’t tell him. Do you know what the state of his house that he lived in with his parents is in Godric’s Hollow is?” Hermione asked.

“Dobby not know. Does Ms.Grangey want me to go and see?” Dobby asked.

“Yes, also check with Snape. He told us not to visit in any house that someone led us to, but I want to know if we can go into Harry’s house and if it is safe. Also, since I want this to be a surprise, only come back when I’m by myself in a room, or tell Snape to send a message to me only,” Hermione said. 

“Dobby be backs soon,” Dobby said and popped out.

“Hey, ‘Mione was that Dobby?” Harry peeked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. 

Strangely enough, this was the first time Hermione had seen Harry without a shirt on in a long time, and she couldn’t help be shocked by his physique. “Um, yes he just popped in to ask how we were, but didn’t have any news,” Hermione said after a few seconds.

“Ok, I’m going to go get changed now, are we moving today or staying where we are?” Harry asked.

“I think we can stay one more day, we only moved here yesterday. What do you want for breakfast today, I’ll make it while you put some clothes on,” Hermione said.

“Do we have eggs and bacon?” Harry asked.

“I think so that sounds good to me too. Go change, and I’ll fry them up,” Hermione said. 

Hermione stayed still and watched Harry disappear into his room. Only when he closed the door did she turn to their food supply. Hermione hummed a hopeful tune to herself as she fried up four eggs and a lot of bacon for the two of them. The food was almost ready by the time Harry came back into the kitchen.

“Hermione, we have orange juice, pumpkin juice, or I can make coffee. Which would you prefer?” Harry asked as he came in and looked in their ice box.

“I think I’d like some orange juice, thank you Harry. I just need a minute or two more and then the food will be ready,” Hermione responded.

“Great, thanks – I’ll get some dishes and silverware out as well then,” Harry said.

When Hermione finished cooking, she put two eggs and half of the bacon on each plate that Harry had set next to her, before bringing it to the table. The two were mostly silent as they started to eat the food. Both of them were so grateful that Dobby was able to get to them now, if only as they now had full stomachs. Their kitchen was small, so they couldn’t hold too much in reserve, but it worked for the two of them. Once they each had had a bit of their breakfast, they started to discuss what they wanted to do today.

“Do we want to have another day of just lying about, or should we read some more books in hopes to figure out what might be another Horcrux?” Harry asked.

“Let’s take another day off. I’ve appreciated this downtime, it’s gotten me to think about myself a bit more than usual, and I don’t often do that,” Hermione said.

“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” Harry grinned.

Hermione’s response was to curl up her napkin into a ball and throw it at Harry. They both laughed when Harry caught it. “I know how to have fun Harry,” Hermione said.

“I know you do ‘Mione. Besides you’ve saved my life more times than I can count, you of all people deserve to have fun ,” Harry said.

“You deserve to have fun too Harry,” Hermione said and then went back to her breakfast smiling. 

After breakfast, the two started a fire in the fireplace and curled up on either end of the couch, sharing a blanket. Dobby had brought each of them some books that were for fun on one of his trips to see them. He brought Harry “Quidditch Through the Ages” and Hermione some muggle fiction books, by Jane Austen. Hermione was still a bit cold, even with the fire roaring, so she tried to steal more of the blanket. She pulled it over herself, to which Harry humphed and pulled some back. They went back and forth like this for a while until Hermione had a better idea. She made Harry sit up, and sat down next to him and then they were able to drape the blanket over both of them with ease. Harry smiled, and wrapped one of his arms around Hermione’s waist as well so they could get some warmth from body heat as well. Hermione smiled at this and went back to reading Pride and Prejudice. 

A couple of hours later, Snape’s doe Patronus came into the room with a message. “Potter, Granger, I have no news yet on the objects. Granger the place is safe. Wait until tomorrow though,” Snape’s voice said and then the doe disappeared.

“Place, what place?” Harry asked.

“A place I wanted to visit, I wasn’t sure if it would be safe for us, so I asked Snape. We’ll go there tomorrow for a bit,” Hermione replied.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Harry pouted.

“No,” Hermione answered succinctly.

“Please?” Harry grinned.

“No. Now let me read,” Hermione said.

Hermione smiled to herself once she saw that Harry was back to reading his book. She snuggled a bit more into Harry’s side under the blanket. The two of them spent the rest of the morning reading until they got hungry for lunch. Since Hermione made breakfast, Harry got up off the couch and made some simple sandwiches and brought them back to the couch. The two spent more time, just sitting and reading and talking to each other on the couch for the rest of the day. 

The next morning, Hermione got up earlier than Harry and called for Dobby again. 

“Dobby is here Ms.Grangey,” Dobby said after he popped in.

“Dobby, Snape told me it was safe to go to Godric’s Hollow as long as we don’t go into any other house. Were you able to see if we can actually go into Harry’s house?” Hermione asked.

“Yes Ms.Grangey, Snapey went and checked himself yesterday. You can go into town and Harry Potter’s house only. Do not go into any other house. Do not invite anyone into his house. Snapey also says disguises might be good,” Dobby answered.

“Thank you Dobby, we’re going to leave after we have breakfast, would you like to join us?” Hermione asked.

“Thank you Ms.Grangey, but Dobby needs to be back in the kitchens so he is not missed,” Dobby answered. 

“Just stay to say hello to Harry. He made me promise that the next time you came he could see you,” Hermione said.

“Yes, Dobby can stay for a few minutes Ms.Grangey,” Dobby said.

“Harry!” Hermione yelled.

“Mumph, what? Did something happen?” Harry yelled and came into the kitchen.

“No, just Dobby is here but can’t stay long, so I thought I’d wake you up,” Hermione smirked.

“Thanks, next time no yelling unless an emergency,” Harry said. “Dobby do you have time to wait if I quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth?”

“Yes Harry Potter, Dobby can wait for a tiny bit,” Dobby answered. 

“Dobby, no telling him where we’re going, he’s going to try and ask,” Hermione said.

“Yes Ms.Grangey, Dobby won’t tell,” Dobby said. 

After a few minutes Harry came back in and gave Dobby a big hug. “How are you Dobby? Not getting into any trouble are you?” Harry asked.

“Dobby be keeping his head down. I only be in the kitchens, Snapey’s living chambers, and here.  
“Well that’s good. When can you come back and spend a bit more time with us? I’d love to ask you how the people at Hogwarts are, but it seems like you need to get back,” Harry asked.

“Yes Harry Potter I got to get back to clean from breakfast. Dobby be finding you in three days with food and talks,” Dobby answered.

“Great, thank you Dobby,” Hermione said at the same time that Harry said “Thanks Dobby.”

Dobby popped out of the tent, and Hermione went to make breakfast and coffee as a silent apology for waking Harry up by yelling for him. Today she decided to make pancakes and have syrup they could pour over them, as well as some fruit. They ate quietly, which surprised Hermione as she thought he’d pester her to discover where they were going to go today. After they finished breakfast, Harry offered to take down the tent, so Hermione went outside with the invisibility cloak and waited. Once the tent was put back into Hermione’s bag, 

Hermione told Harry that they had to do some disguising spells. Harry acquiesced, and Hermione changed both of their eye and hair colors, and made Harry have bangs to cover his hair. Once this was done, Harry and Hermione stood close together under the cloak. Hermione took down the protection spells. Hermione held Harry and apparated them both to Godric’s Hollow. When Harry saw where they were, he started to silently cry. He looked around in wonderment. 

“Are we where I think we are?” Harry asked.

“It’s safe, I asked Professor Snape. We can travel through the town of Godric’s Hollow and to your house, but we can’t go into any other buildings nor can we invite anyone into your parents’ house,” Hermione said.

Harry just stood quietly. Hermione slid her hand in his, and just stood there with him for a bit. When Harry had composed himself a bit, he stepped out of the cloak and started walking down the street. He was looking at the fall foliage, the leaves that were scattered on the ground as he took in the sights of his birthplace. He didn’t even seem to notice lots of kids running around in costumes, Hermione thought to herself that it must be Halloween. Up ahead, Harry spotted the graveyard and angled his way there. Hermione followed after him, putting the invisibility cloak into her bag. The two went into the graveyard and started looking at gravestones. The leaves were falling, and they had to brush away some of the leaves that got stuck on the tombstones from the recent rain. 

Hermione stopped at one of the tombstones, it read Ignotus Peverell, and Hermione stayed there for a bit and thought that name sounded familiar. She thought she read that name somewhere in the books that Professor Dumbledore had given her. There was also a weird marking on it that she thought she had seen before. Hermione saw Harry stop up ahead and after giving him a few minutes alone at what she assumed were his parent’s graves, she joined him.

Harry smiled at her and continued talking to his parents. “Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Hermione. She’s gotten me out of a lot of trouble over the years, but you probably know that already,” Harry started, and took Hermione’s hand in his. “She’s always been a friend and protective of me, even when I didn’t want to see it, or was too angry to see it. She and I are on a big quest right now, but I really wanted to see this place, where I was born, and she very gratefully arranged it. I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you before now.”

The two stood before Lily and James Potter’s graves for a few more minutes. Hermione conjured some flowers to put on their graves. She couldn’t help but think the epitaph on the gravestone was lovely, it said ‘Here lies parents who gave everything for a better future’. After another few minutes, Harry turned around and led Hermione away.


	7. Harry's Home

**Chapter Seven: Harry’s Home**

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down the streets of Godric’s Hallow. Hermione led, as Professor Snape told her where Harry’s home was. After several minutes, they arrived at a gate that was in front of a ruined cottage. Harry touched the gate, and all of this writing appeared. A sign said ‘its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.’ There were lots of inscriptions telling Harry he was loved and that they were rooting for him. Harry looked at Hermione.

“Are you sure it’s ok to go inside? This cottage looks like it is in very disrepair,” Harry said.

“Professor Snape said it was preserved in this way, it won’t come down on us, and it is able to be repaired if you wish to in the future,” Hermione said.

“Let’s go in then,” Harry said. “Stay close to me?”

At Hermione’s nod, Harry pushed the gate open and walked into his front yard. A couple of 100 feet and he was at his front door. Hermione tried to open the door but couldn’t, Harry tried, and as soon as he turned the knob it opened. They shared a shrug with each other and walked into the house.

Harry started crying as he saw the inside of his home. He held Hermione’s hand even tighter. He could see the fireplace and some couches that were in disrepair. He saw a stairwell that led to a complete open space before the roof. Harry slid to the floor, and Hermione crouched down next to him, being there. Harry curled into her and she brought her arms around him and just sat there with them.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had cried himself hoarse, so Hermione got two cups out of her bag, and did the aguamenti charm, kept one of the cups, and gave the other to Harry. Harry quietly said thank you and gulped some water down. They continued to hold each other for quite a while.

“Thank you ‘Mione,” Harry said hoarsely.

“No thanks are necessary Harry. We’re friends. Do you want to stay here longer, or should we go somewhere else?” Hermione asked.

“Can we stay here? I’d like to just check out the house a bit more,” Harry quietly asked.

Hermione just smiled and led him off his feet. Harry took her hand in his, and the explored his house for the next few hours. Harry didn’t find much that wasn’t destroyed, but he was at least able to walk down the same hallways and be in the same room that his parents had walked through. Harry was grateful he didn’t have to do this alone, that his best friend was there to support him. Yes, Hermione was his best friend, he knew that now. Ron was a shitty friend. Hermione could always be counted on, and had been there for him ever since they became friends. He was glad that she stuck with him.

“’Mione – how is this house protected now?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure, but it was interesting that I couldn’t open the door. Maybe we can ask Dobby when he comes back in a few days,” Hermione answered.

“Do you think we can set up the tent in here, and the enchantments? Just for tonight? I’d really like to simply be here, where my parents lived,” Harry said.

“I think that would be ok. We just can’t invite anyone in. Where should we set up the tent?” Hermione asked.

“The living room area would probably be best, we can move the sofas to the edges of the room, it should be big enough,” Harry replied with a big smile.

“I’ll go set it up, do you want to stay here in the kitchen, or help?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll be in, in a little bit,” Harry said with a smile that Hermione knew was a thank you smile.

Hermione went into the living room and banished the sofas to the edges of the room. She pulled out the tent and got to work setting it up, as well as their protection spells. Once that was done, she decided to go into the tents’ kitchen and make some tea and lunch that she could always keep warm until Harry was ready to eat. She was glad she could make this happen for Harry, she knew it would be an emotional trip for him, but also a necessary one. One that would help him see his past, and hopefully one day could come back to and fix. She knew she could figure out a way to get the horcrux out of him without him dying.

Meanwhile, Harry sat down on the floor of what had to be the kitchen of the house. He wanted to do something special for Hermione, who planned this day. He was so grateful that they had come to Godric’s Hallow and that he was able to spend time in his parents’, no his home. His home, he kept thinking to himself. He hoped that one day he could come back and really make it his home. He would love to have kids running around the place some day. His eyes and black curly hair. Where did that thought come from? He smiled to himself. Yes he had always noticed Hermione was a girl, despite what she thought in fourth year. He had never really thought of her in that way. He knew he didn’t like Ginny anymore, that was doomed to fail before they even got together, really. Hermione had always been taking care of him one way or the other through the years. Protective, nice, kind, pretty. Woah, did he really think that? Yes of course Harry did. The more he thought of Hermione and how simple it was to be with her these past few weeks opened his eye to the possibility. Of course he didn’t think she’d ever like him.

Harry smiled to himself and went into the living room, where he saw that Hermione had set up the tent already. He walked in, and was greeted by Hermione who gestured that she had made lunch and tea.

“Are you up to some food?” Hermione asked.

“I’d love some. Thank you for this Hermione,” Harry said, and they both knew he meant more than just the lunch.

“My pleasure,” Hermione said.

They both sat down and ate the chili that Hermione that heated up with cornbread. After they were all done, they mutually agreed to sit in their tent’s living room.

“Do you want a fire, ‘Mione?” Harry asked.

“That sounds wonderful, yes please,” Hermione responded.

Harry built the fire, and when it was roaring with red and orange and yellow flames he came back and sat on the couch near Hermione.

“You know you have a wand to start the fire?” Hermione smirked.

“I guess it’s my turn to have forgotten I’m a wizard?” Harry laughed. Both reminding themselves of a similar circumstance in first year, where Hermione forgot she could magic a flame to get rid of the devil’s snare.

“ ‘Mione, can I ask you a question?” Harry said timidly. Hermione sensed the cautious nature of Harry’s tone and answered in the affirmative. “I’ve thought a lot about, well most things about life, over the past few days and weeks. I’m a bit nervous to ask this, but I know you’ll stick by me no matter what,” Harry babbled.

“Harry, what is it? I haven’t seen you this nervous since you wanted to ask Cho out on a date,” Hermione said.

Harry gulped. “Umm, yes – well, here goes. Hermione do you think, I mean, you’ve been truly my best friend from forever. You’ve always had my back. These last several weeks of us together has made me realize that I have feelings for you, feelings that aren’t quite friendship feelings. I don’t want to make things awkward between us, but I just need to know, do you maybe have more than friendship feelings for me?” Harry babbled and then looked down at his lap.

“Harry, I’ve always had feelings for you, ever since first year. You were always hung up about Cho or Ginny though. So I put my feelings aside, thinking you could never like me more than a friend or a sister,” Hermione said honestly.

At this, Harry suddenly looked up at Hermione. “Really?” Harry asked.

“Really,” Hermione answered.

“Do you think that we could hold each other on this couch for a little while?” Harry asked.

In answer, Hermione scooched towards Harry and put her head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s arm immediately came up and pulled Hermione close. They both had huge smiles on their face, and spent the rest of the afternoon, simply basking in each other’s presence and the warmth of the fire.

At around 6pm, they started to get hungry again, and Harry whispered to Hermione that he’d make dinner. She smiled at him, and he went into the kitchen to see what they had. After finding only ready made meals, he whispered for Dobby.

“Dobby be here Harry Potter!” Dobby squeeled.

“Shh, Dobby. I want this to be a surprise. I want to make a meal for Hermione, can you get me some ingredients?” Harry asked.

“Dobby gets ingredients for Harry Potter and his Mione!” Dobby exclaimed softly.

Harry told Dobby to get the ingredients for mussels in a white wine garlic sauce, some salad, and some white wine for drinking as well. Dobby popped in with the ingredients five minutes later, and Harry got to work cooking. About ten minutes into his cooking, Hermione came into the kitchen.

“Harry, what’s taking so – “ Hermione started and then saw he was actually cooking.

“I’m cooking actual food, please go back to the living room and I’ll let you know when it’s done,” Harry said as he was stirring.

Another twenty minutes later, Harry finished cooking, and setting the table with some candlelight. Once everything was perfect, he went into the living room and asked Hermione to come in. As Harry led her into the kitchen, Hermione gasped with wonderment.

“I hope it tastes good,” Harry said.

“I’m sure it will. Thanks for making this, it looks delicious,” Hermione said before she took a mussel and ate one. “Wow, this tastes amazing Harry!”

“I’m glad you like it. I had to cook for the Dursleys, and that really stunk and every time I burned something or made a mistake it wouldn’t be good. However, on the bright side I do know how to cook some great meals,” Harry said.

The two ate the rest of the meal with conversation that flowed easily. Before Harry could get to it, Hermione took the dishes to the sink and started washing them, thanking him one more time for the meal. After the dishes were done, they ended up back on the couch in the living room. Harry got a book that they could read together, and Hermione snuggled up next to him, and started a fire in the fireplace.

After a chapter or two of the book was read by them, Hermione got up the courage to say something to Harry, “Harry, since we had the conversation earlier about our feelings, I would be ok with it if we kissed.”

Harry gulped a bit, “I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for ‘Mione.”

“Harry, I’ve wanted a kiss from you since first year,” Hermione said.

Harry took the not so subtle demand, closed his eyes and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione hummed, and tried to pull him closer, but Harry pulled out of the kiss and opened his eyes. “Sorry, I don’t want to go further than you’d like,” Harry said.

“I’ll tell you when you’ve gone too far. For now, though – kissing deeply is something I’m definitely up for,” Hermione smirked.

Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. This time Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled her close. Hermione hummed some more and slipped a tongue into his mouth. Harry groaned and pulled her even closer, if that was possible. He gently laid her down on the couch and he laid down next to her while still kissing Hermione. Tongues were roaming and fighting for dominance. They kissed for several more minutes until they had to stop to breathe.

“Well, we’re definitely not just friends anymore,” Harry tried to joke.

“Ha ha,” Hermione responded with a grin.

“Ummm, in all seriousness, was it ok?” Harry asked.

Hermione’s answer was to pull him closer and kissed him again. Hermione snaked her hands up Harry’s back to pull him even closer. Harry kept his hands at her waist but groaned when he felt Hermione’s hands on his skin. After several more minutes Harry stopped the kiss.

“Hermione I don’t want to go further with you right now, and if we do that any more I’m afraid of what my hormones might do,” Harry said.

Hermione grinned, “Fair enough for now. Thank you Harry.”

“For what?” Harry asked.

“For seeing me, for not wanting to change me, for wanting me more than a friend,” Hermione said.

“I should be the one thanking you, especially since you know my life is bound to be a short one,” Harry said.

“Mood killer. Harry, I promise you, we will figure out how to get that Horcrux out of you. You will not die, you hear me, I will not let you die,” Hermione said.

“I just want to kill him and hope he dies for good this time,” Harry said.

“Riddle?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. I don’t want this prophecy over my head. I want it to be over with. I want to be able to rebuild this wonderful home my parents had. I want so many more things than this fight with Riddle,” Harry said.

“I was thinking,” Hermione started.

“That could be dangerous,” Harry grinned.

Hermione softly hit him in jest. “I was thinking that you had to open the door here, I couldn’t open it. Next time we talk to Snape, let’s ask him about that. If it’s secure, how would you like to stay in the tent, but in your parents’ home?” Hermione asked.

“I would love that. Maybe we can also see if we can fix some of the building as well,” Harry said wistfully.

Hermione gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll see if I can get some books from Dobby next time he comes,” Hermione said.

“Hermione, I don’t want to go further than what we just have done; but I also don’t really want to be alone tonight. Today was emotional for me, and I’m afraid of going to sleep,” Harry said sheepishly.

“I’m sure we can keep our hands to ourselves. Why don’t you get ready in your room, and I’ll join you in a few minutes once I get ready for bed as well.

Ten minutes later, both Harry and Hermione were in Harry’s room. Hermione had on her nicer pajamas, that were a light blue top and bottoms set. Harry was in his boxers and a t-shirt. Harry silently asked her if what he was wearing was ok, Hermione smiled and walked to the bed. Dobby had done wonders with the bedrooms when he separated them during one of his visits. He created two bedrooms that were pretty big, each housing a queen sized four-poster bed with wonderful beddings that were so comfortable. Harry and Hermione got under the covers and laughed.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked.

“Yes, you?” Hermione asked.

“A bit nervous, please don’t hold it against me if I hold you in my sleep, or if ummm, I wake up being a bit excited,” Harry said.

Hermione kissed him deeply. “You have nothing to worry about with me, Harry. Do you want to go to sleep now, or can we maybe do a bit more kissing before sleep?” Hermione grinned.

“I think you are a real minx, you know that,” Harry laughed and pulled her close.

They kissed each other long and slow, exploring each other’s mouths but not as rushed as they had been only a little while previously. They both pulled each other closer deeply. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

When they broke apart, they both said good night to each other. Hermione put her head on Harry’s chest, and Harry wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close. They both went to sleep with a smile.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Next Day

Chapter Eight: The Next Day

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up in each other’s arms. Harry had a big smile on his face, Hermione’s bushy hair was all over her head, and was just so adorable. Hermione quickly kissed him, and left to go back to her room to get dressed and tame her hair at least somewhat. Harry had to go take a shower, as yes he did get a bit excited during the night, and wanted to take care of it before it became a nuisance. He wasn’t sure Hermione noticed, but he was a bit embarrassed anyway. Harry still managed to get ready before Hermione and so he set to make some eggs and toast. Hermione helped set the table after she came out of her bedroom. She gave them each some orange juice as well. They were virtually silent during breakfast, each taking quick peeks at the other in between eating bites. Once they were done, Hermione led Harry to the couch in the living room.

“Harry, are you ok?” Hermione asked.

“I’m great, last night was the first time I’ve slept through the night in months, years really,” Harry said.

“Why are you so quiet then?” Hermione asked.

“Why are you?” Harry smiled back at her.

Shaking her head at him, she leaned in for a deep kiss, which Harry moaned into and deepened the kiss. Hermione stopped it before it got too far, to which Harry sighed at.

“Later, Harry, later,” Hermione grinned.

“Sorry, I’m just happy, a bit nervous, but happy,” Harry said.

“What are you nervous for?” Hermione asked.

“I didn’t know. With Cho, I kind of just knew that it wouldn’t go anywhere. I thought I knew Ginny and it was fun for a bit, but there was just something about it, that I’m glad it ended. With you, you’ve been my best friend. I don’t want to like scare you off, boy do I not want to scare you off. I don’t want this to effect our friendship. I just don’t know,” Harry said quietly.

“Those are good nerves then, Harry. I’m nervous too. I never thought you would reciprocate my feelings Harry. And us in a tent, just us, yes. I get it, and I don’t want to scare you off either,” Hermione said.

“Well I guess we’re both in the same place, then,” Harry smiled.

“Yes, we are,” Hermione said. “In completely another direction; I was thinking of calling Snape – he knew that this house would be ok to come to, but I wonder how he got in if I couldn’t?”

“Sure, we can Patronus message him. I’d like to find out if he has anymore information with the other Horcruxes as well,” Harry said. 

“Professor, we made it to H’s house safe. Staying here for a bit inside house and inside protections and tent. Can we meet sometime in the next few days?” Hermione said and sent her patronus off to Snape. 

“Well what should we do while we wait for Snape’s reply?” asked Harry.

“Well –” Hermione started.

“No, I don’t want to talk about that,” Harry stated.

“No, we don’t need to talk about the Horcrux in you, but we should talk a bit more about the war,” Hermione said.

“Do we have to?” Harry whined. “Let’s wait to hear back from Snape and then we can talk.”

“Fine,” Hermione humphed with a smile to let Harry know she was teasing him a bit. “Well then, whatever should we do?”

“I do not know,” Harry said slowly and maybe with a higher pitch than usual. 

“I know what I’d like to do,” Hermione stated.

“What?” Harry grinned.

“Come here and I’ll show you,” Hermione said.

Harry did in fact go closer to Hermione. He pulled her close to him, and Hermione kissed him deeply. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Tongues battling for dominance. Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap. They continued kissing for several minutes; when they finally couldn’t breathe anymore they broke apart and smiled. Hermione quickly took her wand out and started a fire in the fireplace. 

Harry got closer to Hermione and put her back on his lap. Hermione held onto Harry and started kissing him again. Harry’s hands went to her back and held her close. They both deepened the kiss, and explored each other’s mouth. This time Harry moaned and tried to bring Hermione as close as he could. Hermione’s hands went to his hair and she ruffled it to cause even more of a mess than his hair normally had. They had to take another break to breathe. Both were breathing a bit heavy but were smiling. Harry leaned in again and kissed Hermione who slightly moved her position on Harry’s lap. As she did that, she noticed that her bum had come into contact with what could only be Harry’s bulge which got even bigger as she repositioned. 

Hermione’s eyes grew wide, but she also smiled up at him, “Too much?” she asked.

“No,” Harry said and kissed her quickly on the lips. “I just don’t want to go too, too fast, ok?” Harry said with a slight question.

“Sure, want to stop?” Hermione said.

“That might be a good idea for now,” Harry said breathily. 

Hermione slipped from his lap and simply sat crosslegged next to him on the couch. “Can we talk about it?” Hermione asked.

Gamely, Harry gulped but said: “Sure.”

“I have never done anything but kissing, and even that wasn’t anywhere close to the kissing we’ve done over the past couple of days,” Hermione said.

Letting out a loud breath, Harry responded. “Same here. Never done more than just a bit of a kiss, no tongues even,” Harry said blushing.

They both smiled at each other and held each other close. “I don’t want to push you too far Harry, but know that I would love it if you were my first,” Hermione said.

Harry moaned. “I would love it if you were my first too, Hermione. But I’m not ready for that, ok?”

“Of course. Can I ask what you might be ready for? And I can also tell you what I’m ready for?” Hermione said.

Just then, Snape’s patronus messenger came in, “I’m inside the house, but can’t tell where you are, can you come out?” and the doe disappeared. 

“Saved by the doe,” Harry grinned. 

“We will be continuing this later, mister,” Hermione said. “You ready?”

“Yes, let’s go meet Snape.”

Harry and Hermione got off the couch, and holding hands, left the tent to try and find where Snape was in the house. They found him in the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Snape said when he saw them. “I must say, I couldn’t even tell there were two other people in the house. Ms.Granger, impressive protection spells.”

“Thank you, Professor Snape. We haven’t had to test the spells yet, so I’m glad they actually work. May I ask why you were able to come into the house? I couldn’t even open the door, Harry had to open the door to the house,” Hermione said.

“Ah, yes. Let’s sit and talk rather than standing, might be easier,” Snape said. One they had done so, Snape continued. “I could come into the house, as it still is protected, but Lily gave me the address on a piece of paper long ago. I was actually here, the night of the 31st, afterwards. No one needed to ask which year, it was obvious. Hermione you had never been told the secret, so while you can see the house, you can never come in without guidance unless someone brought you through, like Mr.Potter, or have been here before.”

“So this place is safe?” Harry asked.

“Pettigrew and Riddle are still alive and can come. Pettigrew can tell the secret to who he wishes still, as he's the secret keeper. However, I doubt they would. And your tent and protections I think would be enough to hide,” Snape responded.

“So maybe we can stay here and not have to travel in the elements as much, thank you,” Harry replied.

“Do not go outside the wards unless you are leaving Godric’s Hallow. There are Death Eaters on the watch for you here,” Professor Snape countered.

“Thank you. Do you have any other news for us?” Hermione asked.

Professor Snape actually smiled and pulled something out of his inner coat pocket. “Here is another one of the Horcruxes, Bellatrix Lestrange had it in her vault. She recently had me bring the fake sword of Gryffindor there, and I could tell it was a Horcrux. I stole it, and put a replica in it’s place,” Snape said and put Hufflepuff’s Cup on the table. 

“Diary, Ring, Locket, now the Cup. There’s Nagini and an unknown and….” Harry trailed off.

“Yes, and I have leads on the unknown. I think it’s at Hogwarts. Do you mind if I give your friend Dobby a task to search for it?” Professor Snape asked.

“Please do, he would probably love to help,” Harry responded. 

“Professor, you said not to destroy them yet, correct?” Hermione asked.

“Correct Ms.Granger. I want to get the unknown Horcrux first. Then kill Nagini, then you can destroy the Cup and the unknown one,” Snape said.

“Any idea on how to do the last one without dying?” Harry asked solemnly.

“No Mr.Potter I have not, but do not give up hope,” Snape said.

“Thank you,” Harry said gratefully.

“Professor, I’ve been reading about the goblins. Much more fascinating than Binns made them out to be. What side are they on? They may know or have some other ideas?” Hermione asked.

“It’s not a bad idea. I do not know if they would have any ideas, but it’s a starting point. Gringotts is safe for now. If you go, you should request to see the Potter account manager. His loyalty will definitely be to Mr.Potter. I suggest you disguise yourselves, apparate under your cloak, and take the cloak off only once you make it up the Gringotts steps. The goblins there should be able to protect you. If you do this, you should go soon, do not wait for Riddle to sink his teeth and get goblin followers,” Snape said.

“Thank you Sir,” Harry started. “Can you tell us any news? We get some from Dobby, but you would probably know a bit more.”

“Ms.Weasley, Ms.Lovegood, and Mr.Longbottom are continuing Dumbledore’s Army. They think I don’t know, but I’ve made it so the Carrows have no idea what’s happening. I have not heard where your friend Mr.Weasley is at all. Their parents are doing well. The twins Weasley seem to be doing well at their joke shop, I have no idea how. Hogwarts is not the Hogwarts I and we know. It is darker. I am trying my best to shield students from harm, especially the younger years,” Snape said.

“Thank you,” Harry said. Harry knew that Snape would know the thank you was not only for the news but also in trying to keep people safe. 

Professor Snape inclined his head. “If that is all, I best get back before I am missed. Good luck Mr.Potter, Ms.Granger,” Snape said and swiftly led the room before anything else could be said. 

By mutual decision, Harry and Hermione quickly went back inside their tent. They made their way into the living room. Hermione took the Cup in a wrapped blanket and brought it in the kitchen. The cupboard they used to lock up the locket was still warded, and she put the Cup in there. Saying the pass code to open and lock the enchantment Dobby had created. She came back and sat close to Harry, putting her head on his shoulder. Harry pulled her body in close with one arm, and gently kissed her on the lips. They sat there quietly, staring into the fireplace.


	9. Chapter Nine: Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've changed my username, but this is still the same story!

Chapter Nine: Gringotts 

After dinner that night, Harry and Hermione talked for hours about what to do and how to approach Gringotts bank. They decided to go right away, right after breakfast the next day; as they both knew how quickly things could change in war. By silent agreement, Hermione joined Harry in bed, where they cuddled together as they slept. There was some kissing before falling asleep, but nothing further. 

The next morning, Hermione woke up first, and smiled to herself as she half lied on Harry’s chest and half on the bed. I could get used to this feeling, she thought to herself. I hope we can figure out the Horcrux in his head. I think I’m falling in love with him, but he’s too noble to do something if he thinks he’s going to die. Honestly, I’m surprised he’s willing to take our relationship further than just as friends. I hope Gringotts can help. Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek and then left the room to go back to hers to get ready for the day.

Harry woke up with a smile, spreading his arms wide – he noticed that Hermione had gotten up earlier and most likely was getting ready for the day or was making breakfast already. He slept so well, no visions, no nightmares. He hoped that Hermione would be willing to do this every night, she was like a charm. A very good looking charm, he thought to himself as he took a quick shower and put some clothes on. 

The two met in the kitchen, smiling at each other. Hermione served the tea that she had made; and Harry got out some eggs and bacon and made breakfast, while Hermione than also made the toast warm. As they sat down, Harry scooted his chair closer to Hermione and slipped his hand into hers. When they were done with breakfast, Hermione used spells to clean the plates, pan, and mugs, and set them away. 

“I guess we can leave the tent here for once,” Hermione said.

“Let’s take it with us, just in case, I mean with your bag – we have the room for it,” Harry suggested.

“Let’s head out then,” Hermione said.

Once they went into Harry’s living room, Hermione made quick work of dismantling the tent. Harry disguised both of them, and put on a knit cap which he pulled over his forehead. Once they felt they were ready, Harry and Hermione got under the invisibility cloak and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. Once there, they swiftly walked to the bank, making sure to walk so they wouldn’t run into anyone. Once up the bank steps, they opened the door, and removed the cloak. Harry walked up to the teller nearest to the entrance of the bank and asked to see the Potter account manager.

“And why would you need to see him?” the teller, Lagluk sneered.

“I need to see him immediately, I can’t say out loud here why I need him, but I do. Please sir,” Harry said quietly.

“Do you have identification?” Lagluk sneered.

“I have my key, but please don’t say my name out loud,” Harry said and slid his key over the counter.

Lagluk took the key, and did the briefest of looks at Harry’s forehead. Harry pushed his hat up a bit to show the scar, and pulled it back down. “Right away, come this way,” Lagluk said and motioned Harry and Hermione through the hallway in back of him. 

Harry took hold of Hermione’s hand and followed Lagluk. Lagluk took them down a series of corridors with twists and turns they Harry and Hermione couldn’t possibly remember. Five minutes later they were in front of a door with Bugrak in silver on the door. Lagluk knocked and then swung the door open. The goblin inside, Bugrak looked up.

“Lagluk, who are these?” Bugrak asked.

“Mr.Harry Potter and his guest. He requested to see you,” Lagluk said and then left the hallway.

“You are Mr.Harry Potter?” Bugrak sneered.

“Yes sir,” Harry said and took off his hat. “Here’s my key, sir.”

Bugrak sneered and grabbed the key. After placing it in a box that had an inlay for keys, and the key sat there for a minute. Bugrak grinned at Harry. “I just needed to make sure. Welcome Mr.Potter, please sit. Are you sure you want to have this conversation in front of your friend?” Bugrak said.

“Yes, she much smarter than I am and has always had my back,” Harry said, as the two sat down in chairs that Bugrak indicated.

“All right. First things first, how come you have never asked to see me before now?” Bugrak asked.

“I didn’t know that I had an account manager. A, a friend told me to say that to a teller at Gringotts. Was this friend mistaken? I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“They were not mistaken, the only thing that is curious on why it’s taken you until you reached the age of 17 to ask for me. You should have been brought to me when you entered Hogwarts,” Bugrak said.

“Hagrid, from Hogwarts took me here my first time, he even had my key,” Harry answered.

“Interesting. Well we have a lot to go over, but first let’s hear why you came into the bank today, since I’m assuming it’s not for an accounting of your vaults?” Bugrak said.

Harry gasped a bit, “Vaults, as in more than one?” Harry said.

“Yes, many more than one, but we’d have to do a blood check to be sure,” Bugrak said.

“Ok, I guess we’ll come back to that one. Sir, have you heard of Horcruxes?” Harry asked.

Bugrak looked astonished for about two seconds before his façade came back into place. He shouted something in Gobbledegook into his fire. “Excuse me, I am getting our premiere human curse breaker in here, as I think we will need his expertise,” Bugrak said. “Where have you heard of that demonic thing?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore,” Harry stated.

“Did he create one?” leered Bugrak.

“Is this place secure? If you’re the Potter account manager is what I tell you confidential?” Harry asked.

“No one can ever put listening charms or anything like that in here; and yes, you are my client. Confidentiality works differently in the wizarding world. I can not break confidentiality even if you release me from my appointment; I’d drop dead. Mr.Potter, I will not break confidentiality – you are a client of great value,” Bugrak said.

“Ok then,” Harry started. Seeing Hermione nod, he continued. “Tom Riddle aka – ”

“Don’t say it! I know who Tom Riddle is and what moniker he uses now. It’s not safe to say his stylized name right now,” Bugrak interrupted. 

“Sorry. Anyway, Riddle was the one to make them. We’ve found most of them, there’s one unknown one that we think is in Hogwarts, we have a trusted friend finding that for us. There’s his snake, that we have to figure out to destroy, there’s a Cup that we have now, and there’s one more,” Harry said. He looked at Hermione for help.

“Bugrak, sir, the last one that’s not destroyed is in someone, in Harry, as a matter of fact,” Hermione said. 

“The scar?” Bugrak asked.

Harry nodded. “We think Dumbledore knew, but he never told us. He had someone else tell us just a little while ago. We’ve been researching. Hermione is the best researcher I’ve known; but we can’t find anything except to destroy a horcux one has to destroy the vessel. I’m the vessel though, Bugrak, I do not want to die,” Harry stated.

“No, I wouldn’t think so. Mr.Potter, may I test something?” Bugrak asked. 

At Harry’s nod; Bugrak pulled out something that looked like a stone tablet. He got up, and went towards Harry, and put the tablet as close to Harry’s forehead without touching the scar. Bugrak moved the tablet all the way around Harry’s head as well. He was silent as he was doing this, and neither Harry nor Hermione could tell by his face what he was thinking. He had just returned to his chair when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Bugrak said.

To Harry and Hermione’s surprise, Bill Weasley walked in. “Hello Harry, Hermione, Bugrak,” Bill said.

“Mr.Weasley, please come in and shut the door,” Bugrak said. When Bill had done that and taken a seat, Bugrak waved his arm and a shimmering around the room happened.

“It’s that serious sir?” Bill asked.

“Yes. Mr.Potter, Bill is someone you know yes? He is completely trustworthy, he has signed a contract with the bank that he is not allowed to disclose anything he hears in it’s walls. Can you and Ms.Granger please tell him what you told me,” Bugrak said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other first. “Bill, it’s not that we don’t trust you, nor you Bugrak; but would you be willing to say an oath that directly relates to this conversation?” Harry asked.

After looking at Bugrak, Bill responded, “I can’t until you tell me what it is, depending on the issue – I may have to ask contacts for information and wouldn’t be able to if I was under another oath to a person. I swear that I won’t use names, however. This is how Gringotts operates. From the wards Bugrak put up, I know this is serious. Is this tied into your mission for Professor Dumbledore and the war?”

“Yes it is. Ok, I’ll trust you. Riddle made Horcruxes,” Harry started and had to stop at Bill’s gasp and glance to Bugrak. “We’ve destroyed a few; one is in our possession, one is Nagini, one is unknown but we have a friend searching for it, and one is in our possession but in a living vessel.”

“A different living vessel other than Nagini?” Bill asked.

“Mr.Weasley, Harry received his scar the night of his parents’ murder. He believes, Professor Dumbledore believed, and I just tested him. His scar is from a Horcrux,” Bugrak finished for Harry.

Bill sat stunned for several minutes. “Harry, may I do a few tests on you?” Bill asked.

“Yes,” Harry said simply.

The next several minutes, Bill waved his wand around Harry’s head and in particular his scar. No one but Bill could see the readings that he was looking at, and Bill kept a straight face through it all. After several minutes, Bill lowered his wand, and slumped into his chair.

“Bill, is there some way to get this out of me without me having to die?” Harry asked. Hermione held his hand tightly in support.

“Short answer is yes, but it’s a very risky procedure, and it well it still does need sacrifice,” Bill said.

“Sacrifice? What type of sacrifice?” Hermione asked.

“Well in most Horcrux cases, it just takes a sacrifice of something in similar value to the item needing to be destroyed. For someone who has been a vessel of a Horcrux, it needs to be another human,” Bill responded.

“I can’t let anyone else die for this Bill,” Harry said determinately.

“Bugrak, do you have any other ideas other than the Transfer Vessel ritual I’m thinking of?” Bill said.

“That ritual was my initial thought, but I wanted to bring you in to make sure I wasn’t missing anything,” Bugrak said.

“So either I die or someone else dies in order to destroy Riddle. It has to be me,” Harry said.

“No Harry, it doesn’t. I won’t let you die. Besides we have Nagini, the Cup we have, and the unknown one at Hogwarts. Whatever we do, can wait until we get the unknown one, right Bill?” Hermione said.

“It can wait, but truthfully, the sooner we get it out of a living host, the better. I can’t believe that you’ve lived with that in you for as long as you have,” Bill said. Bugrak nodded in confirmation.

“Bill, I can’t ask for someone to die for me,” Harry whispered.

“You won’t have to do the asking, I will,” Bill said. 

“Will they know what it’s for?” Harry asked.

“I will tell them that this is the only way to kill Riddle for good, and that is the truth,” Bill said.

“Mr.Potter, this is the only way. Riddle must be stopped, surely you know this,” Bugrak said.

“Of course I do! I just don’t want any more to die for me,” Harry said.

“They won’t be dying for you, but for Riddle being stopped. People are dying everyday currently,” Bill said.

“This is different, they would literally be dying to save my life,” Harry said.

“Harry, I’ve known you since you were eleven. Ron never could stop talking about you in his letters to me. Can you trust me on this?” Bill asked. At Harry’s nod, Bill said that he had work to do and left the office. 

“Mr.Potter, I know that this has been tough for you. Would you be ok to talk about your accounts now, or would you like to wait?” Bugrak asked.

“Bugrak – before we do that, can you help me set up a will?” Harry asked.

“Mr.Potter, I can do that, yes. It would definitely help if you knew what you actually had, however,” Bugrak replied.

“Give three-fourths of everything to Hermione, and the other fourth to Remus Lupin,” Harry responded.

“Harry, are you sure?” Hermione asked.

“Hermione, I want you to follow your dreams, yes I’m sure. Bugrak, if either of those two die, give the rest to the other,” Harry said. 

“And if they both die? I’m sorry but I have to ask,” Bugrak said.

“Is there a charity to help orphans in the wizarding world?” Harry asked.

“No, but it can be set up if you’d wish,” Bugrak said.

“Is there enough there, if I do half to Hermione, one fourth to Remus and one fourth to this new charity?” Harry asked.

Bugrak wrote down something on a piece of paper, and slid it over to Harry. On it, said 500 million gallons. “In short, Mr.Potter this is what you have. Some of the things in your vaults are items from past generations, so this number is simply how much gold you have,” Bugrak mentioned.

Harry looked at it and gasped, “May I have a quill Bugrak?” Harry asked. When Bugrak gave him one, Harry wrote down on the same piece of paper. 300 million gallons to Hermione Granger, 100 million gallons to Remus Lupin, and 100 million gallons to Hero Orphan. Same deal as before. Harry than slid the paper back to Bugrak. 

“I will set this up, and you will sign it. What should I do with the non monetary assets?” Bugrak said.

“Give it all to Hermione and then down the list. Also, Bugrak – Ron Weasley gets nothing,” Harry said.

“Yes, stay here, I will draft this right now and you can sign,” Bugrak said.

“Bugrak, this ritual, how much does it cost?” Harry asked.

“Oh for this, nothing – it is the wizarding world, nay Dumbledore that should have done something about this years ago. I will take care of the costs personally,” Bugrak answered. 

Harry knew enough about goblins not to argue. He merely mentioned, “can you make sure Bill Weasley gets compensated appropriately?”.

Bugrak grinned and went back to work. Fifteen minutes later the will was drawn, signed by Harry with witnesses from Hermione and Bugrak. Bugrak gave Harry one copy – which he gave to Hermione who put it in her bag; Bugrak kept the other copy. When this was done, he also slid a pouch over to Harry.

“What’s this pouch?” Harry asked.

“Put your hand in it and whisper any amount of gold, and it will be in your pouch. It’s tied to your account and your magical signature – only you can get gold from the pouch. You’re of age now, Mr.Potter, you have access to all that I wrote down for you,” Bugrak said.

“Thank you sir,” Harry said as he slipped the pouch into his moleskin necklace. “Sir, do you know of any way I can purchase items while I am technically hiding and on the run?”

“Why yes, you can have items sent me in Gringotts. Ask to put a note on it, and sign it HH, and I’ll know it’s for one of the two of you. They will come here. Let me get you a ring,” Bugrak said and then searched his drawers. “Ah, here you go Mr.Potter. Put this on any finger – and if you ever need to come to the bank for safety, tap your wand to it and say Gringotts.”

“Wow, thank you sir!” Harry and Hermione said. 

“Anything that is touching you will come along as well, so make sure you are touching Ms.Granger as well. It will take you to a secure room here, and I will be personally notified. I would plan one big shopping trip in the next few days. Come collect the items, when you think they’ve been delivered, and then not use the ring again in case of an emergency,” Bugrak said.

“Yes sir, thank you,” Harry said. “How can I get in touch with you or you with us?”

“I sense house elf magic surrounding you, yes?” Bugrak asked.

“Yes, I have a bonded elf, his name is Dobby. Currently he’s at Hogwarts, he comes and gives us food every few days, but can also come when he’s called, unless he can’t get away,” Harry replied. 

“Since he’s tied to your magic, I am able to call him as he’ll know it relates to your wellbeing. We can use him to contact each other,” Bugrak said simply.

“Thank you Bugrak,” Harry said and bowed.


End file.
